Yeshua Gabriel Ben-Yosef Telesca
Known Information Returned the night of August 11 in the year 9 Adelrune quickly made friends with Sigil the effendal and the human doctor Vorandiel. also confused other newly returned with his seemingly friendly relationship with the ferryman Orphan G''athering 2 September'' - the gathering that started him down his long running path yeshua was revealed during the Ferramond fight to be a lost relative of Idrys he battled a possessed Ferramond alongside her and was one of two returned to deathblow the evil bone child Derone. during this fight he interacted with Curon who agreed to instruct him in the ways of eden after him releasing that if he was to protect his new found family he was going to need the edge on the necromancers. he was then "baptized" death-knight. through all this he met his best friend and closest alley Da'Fen Van'ann who is still his rock to this day. Gathering 3 became friends and the student/apprentice of Penance Frey Absolum Irons and encountered the evil Poppy for the first time this friendship was to be brief and educational though as as the next gathering came things would change G''athering 4'' it was the night of the final fight between the returned and poppy yeshua stayed to defend the grave yard while Absolum and Curon took the fight to poppy and her minions and Absolum lost his life this broke yeshua as it was his first loss as a returned little did he know it wouldn't be his last. G''athering 5+6'' December/February yeshua's grief consumed him setting him on a bloody rampage that took the lives of two innocent returned and a handful (5+) civilians of tear and a handful of necromancers. he did everything he could to fulfill Eden's promise to him that he could have absolum back if he gave her 20 souls. he then took an extended leave of absence that lasted march (2017)- august (2018). G''athering 7'' - August returned to Port Frey where he was introduced to his great (x100+) grandfather Prexial Telesca Yeshua found a source of joy in the chaos tho a newly returned cockatiel fae by the name of Lillium G''athering 8'' November Yeshua returned to solace to reunite with Idrys and Ferramond against the threat of the warden. yeshua was a-pointed the welcoming committee. yeshua was granted a final goodbye and closure between himself and Absolum. one of the hardest gathering emotionally for him since absolum's death a year prior. he was reunited with his friend vorandiel once again learning everything he could from him. G''athering 9'' February helped become the welcome committee for new half celestials. yeshua was met with an unexpected surprise when the full celestial Radiant showed up and he found out that he had more relatives out there. radiant forgave him of the sins of the past year yeshua was finally given the chance to verbalize and repent for his past flaws and mistakes he was granted the virtue of sacrifice by Radiant and since that day he has made the commitment to turn his life around and become the healer he knows he could be Background (pre-return) Known name: Yeshua Gabriel Ben-Yosef Telesca born: December 24th 2108 (chorus) died: December 25th 2128 (chorus) CoD: Murdered/Crucifixion Mother: Tulia Telesca Father: Yosef Ben-Uriel S'iblings' : Isabel Telesca 2118-? Lucifer Telesca 2100-? Summary Education: Celestine Military Academy field of study: doctor/master channeler standing/job: Fifth Legion of Aer EMT , main Disease researcher post: Field Hospital or Capital Hospital best friend: Anabell (who was murdered when he was 20) Home Life raised at home by his mother until age 16, after his father went missing in action when he was 6 years old and his uncle Solomon stepped up to take care of the family. when he 16 he was drafted to the military academy. lived at the academy from 16-20. was abducted at age 20 by his brother where he was captured and tortured for two month til his public murder in December 2128 chorus. Status none Allies * Vorandiel * Orphan * Curon Arrandir * Lillium * Absolum (Decesed) * Da'Fen Va'ann * Idrys Telesca * Prexial Telesca * Chef * Doc Silver * Radiant * Reamara * Kaelan Estelmer Enemies * Kormacc foxglove * Seraphina * Corvus Uldraven * Luecraven * Derone/Poppy * Gaeden Obituaries * Rumors * Rumor has it, Yeshua secretly wants to give his boots to a certain fae * Rumor has it that Yeshua likes his hair being brushed Quotes Character Inspirations Old-Version Arthas - world of warcraft New Meliodus- 7 deadly sins Griffith- Berserk Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc-jtoj25gXyAJC6acTt98ZNWfHp4gAhQ